


All In A (Family) Name

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [47]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a prompt for you. Blake sibling!Supernatural AU. I am dying for this. Feel free to stick to Seasons 1-5... <333 me some early seasons Supernatural.</p>
<p>Summary: As per usual, they're in a fight for their lives. As per usual, Bellamy is being a dick. As per usual, Octavia manages to save her own ass. As per usual, they love each other in their bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A (Family) Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write more in this 'verse. They have the best dynamic for hunters.

“Bell!” Octavia screamed, firing the last of her salt bullets at the stubborn, but more importantly, violent ghost. “More ammo would be great about now!”

“I’m a little busy!” He roared back, hacking at the vampires fighting to get in through the window.

Scrounging for any type of iron weapon on the warehouse floor, she grimaced. “I’m about to be a little  _dead,_ so hurry it up!”

When her brother let out a litany of swears that would make even the most seasoned hunter blush, she couldn’t help but let out a gasping laugh. Even when they were on the brink of death, he still acted like a grumpy old man.

Her amusement turned feral when her fingers connected with a long piece of rebar.  _Excellent._

Leaping from her stronghold swinging, she engaged with the specter, spewing her own profanities when it shot some wicked-looking carpentry nails her way, and then the jagged end of a broken two-by-four. Still, she wasn’t one of the best hunters this side of the Rockies for nothing, and pretty soon the ghost was shrieking in defeat as it dissolved with one last thrust of her makeshift weapon. 

Just as the rebar hit the floor, Bellamy raced around the corner, axe raised, face flecked with blood, and eyes wild with concern. 

“As always, I handled it.” Octavia panted as she braced her hands on her knees. “You okay?”

“Fine. I guess I could’ve taken my time with the suckers then. Enjoyed the decapitation a little,” her idiot brother quipped even as his voice shook.

“You’re vile,” she spat.

“Brat.”

“Dick.”

She didn’t have to look up to know that Bellamy was smiling. After another minute–still not long enough to catch her breath, but they had to get going–she straightened, following her brother’s already retreating back out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
